The Devil's session
by LuciferCentral
Summary: What are Dr. Martin's thoughts when Lucifer leaves after his big revelation? Just my take on it. Post 2x09


Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever and it is inspired by episode 209 of Lucifer. Clearly, I don't own neither the concept of the show nor its characters. This is a work of imagination, with no other purposes apart from giving voice to my thoughts and hoping others enjoy them, as well.  
English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so the mistakes are all mine and I hope you'll be kind. I'd love to read your comments and your thoughts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Linda sat still on the sofa in her study. Lucifer had just left, after his big revelation. The doctor was still in complete shock. Her mind war racing so fast that it went blank. The knowledge that Lucifer Morningstar – the Devil himself – had offered her seemed bigger than her understanding. Religion was just one aspect of human society, and Dr. Linda and studied it as such. She wasn't involved in that world. But the revelation was more than a human being is supposed to witness.

 _Where do I start wrapping my head around this? How can all of this be real? Is everything that's written in the Bible true? What about what the Church says? And which Christian branch tells the truth? Should I reconsider all my life, everything I believed to be true? What about Lucifer? Is he a different…_ being _?_

 _Thinking like this won't help me understand. I must rationalize all of this information. If logic is a concept that can even go in the same sentence with divinity. One can try, though._

 _So, Lucifer is the Devil, the fallen angel who guards Hell. Actually, he's hasn't "fallen" per se; someone pushed him down there: God. God pushed his own son, his favourite one into Hell to punish people who behave badly, as a punishment. That is twisted, but it's a fact. Apparently.  
One thing we – well, _I _can deduce is that Lucifer is not the incarnation of Evil. He punishes it. That says a lot about his character and many things he's said and done make more sense now than ever.  
Why would God submit his son to such a cruel work, one that turned him into a cynical and socially awkward individual? Is God the eternal, almighty and compassionate being whom we were made to believe? Maybe he's more human than we think. Maybe they all are. Lucifer, Maze, Amenadiel, the Mom. They show they're emotions in a different way than most, but they still feel them. Has that always been the case? Maybe it's they're time on Earth that has been changing them, slowly, but inevitably. _

Linda stood up and went over the cabinet to pour herself a glass of water.

 _Lucifer was the clearest example that the contact with humans has effects on these superior beings. He'd always – or for a very, very long time – been accustomed to the evil deeds of humans. That's the only side he knew of them. Just as we think to know that the Devil is Satan, pure Evil, that will cause the destruction of humanity. Not surprisingly, the reality of things is much more complex and this fact seems to have hit Lucifer just as hard as it has just hit me now.  
How stupid am I? I shouldn't be surprised. I'm a psychologist, for goodness sake. Haven't I learned that people are the result of the environment they grow and live in? Of course, I have. That must apply to the Devil and his friends and family, as well. Lucifer, after a few years in LA has stumbled upon an honest detective, who is on the side of Good. This has undoubtedly been transforming him and consuming the layer of steel that the eons in Hell have built around his heart. His relationship with Chloe has made Lucifer doubt what he thought was the only way to live. Having fun without limits had probably started to bore him, when he met the Detective. Suddenly his previous job of punishing bad people had a counterpart on Earth. But on this upper side things are done in a different way. He has learned to accept the juridical system, he follows – more or less – the rules and, in the middle of discovering a new sense of gratification, he has fallen in love. In my opinion, this is what unsettled him the most. It was unexpected. He is convinced that he is incapable of love. Actually, I think he was convinced of that, but, then, his feelings have proven otherwise and he's determined to fight them. Well, the reason is evident. At least, it is now what I know who he really is. He's terrified of losing her. The most commeon of human fears. At some point, he has to tell her the truth and he doesn't want to lose her. He's emotionally immature, he's still discovering how relationships of any kind work. He has a hard time getting close to people, because he comes off weird and detached. For some reason, though, Chloe, and also Trixie, weren't drawn away by his attitude. They accept and have come to love Lucifer and his unlikely comrade as they are. Chloe has clearly gone great lengths to try to understand her civilian partner, to the point that she hurt when he pushed her away after Uriel's death. She also testified to protect him and his integrity, even if it meant that her father's assassination hasn't gotten any justice. If I were Lucifer, I wouldn't worry so much about scaring her. She's as tough as they come and she already has deep feeling for him. She won't run away. If I managed to stay, she will as well.  
Wait, who am I kidding. Of course, the prospect of a romantic relationship with the Devil will have Detective Decker second guess starting anything with Lucifer. Oh my God, it must be frightening to be in love with someone and then discover that he's more than you, or anyone else, can take. What about supernatural powers? I guess being of two different… _species _wouldn't allow conceiving together. And death. One is mortal, the other isn't. What happens when Chloe eventually dies? What will Lucifer do? And how to conciliate eons of age of difference? But, then again, Lucifer is emotionally very young…  
God, all of this is giving me a terrible migraine.  
I can't solve all of these enigmas. They're too much. Probably, there isn't a final solution. Things will evolve somehow and I can only give Lucifer the support he needs, whatever will happen with Chloe, with his work as a consultant for the police and with his life in general.  
I can't believe I'm doing therapy to the Devil, God's own son. Why did nobody care to warn me of what my choice of major in college could entail? Certainly, I hadn't taken into considerations these developments. How could I…  
It's time to head home, prepare a bath and read a good book to take my mind away from all of this mess. I'll worry about it later on, and ask Lucifer all my questions. He is in for an interesting session._

Dr. Martin took her purse from the chair behind her desk, turned off the lights in the studio and exited quietly, heading for the car and for much deserved rest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you for reading!


End file.
